Often, users of networks need to accomplish transactions. For example, one user might want to transfer a file across the network: such a transfer is an example of a transaction. These transactions are handled by using messages. Often, a single message does not suffice to complete a particular transaction. In tracking what the protocol actually performs, a person has to look at the messages used, and from that attempt to decipher exactly what happened. This is a time-consuming, labor-intensive process, and is prone to error.
The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with the prior art.